This invention relates generally to the field of mechanics and more specifically to a method and system for directing an object.
A variety of objects require direction control. The objects range from large vehicles such as aircraft and spacecraft to small devices such a cameras and medical probes. The objects typically need to be directed in different types of medium, for example, an aircraft moves in air, and a submarine moves in water.
Directing an object, however, poses several challenges. Some direction control mechanisms such as rudders need to be attached to an outside surface of an object. As an object moves in a medium, however, external attachments may inhibit the motion of the object or may disturb the medium. For example, external attachments may create drag on an aircraft, or may cause a submarine to be more detectable to enemy sonar. Moreover, some control systems use thrust or propellants to direct an object. Thrust and propellants, however, also disturb the medium in which an object is moving. Other control systems fail to provide continuous direction control without the use of additional direction control features, which typically require added energy usage. For example, some spacecraft systems require momentum dumping through the use of reactor jets. Consequently, designing a system for directing for an object has posed challenges for many types of objects.
While known approaches have provided improvements over prior approaches, the challenges in the field of mechanics have continued to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater effectiveness. Therefore, a need has arisen for a method and system for directing an object.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for directing an object are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce the disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a system for directing an object is disclosed. The system includes a first gyroscope with a first rotating rotor and a second gyroscope with a second rotating rotor. The second gyroscope is coupled to the first gyroscope. Each gyroscope has a motor that rotates a first gimbal coupled to the rotor and a brake that decreases the rotation of a second gimbal coupled to the first gimbal. The first gyroscope and the second gyroscope generate a torque.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for directing an object is disclosed. A first rotor of a first gyroscope and a second rotor of a second gyroscope are rotated. The first gyroscope is coupled to the second gyroscope. A first gimbal of each gyroscope is rotated. The rotation of a second gimbal of each gyroscope is decreased, where the second gimbal is coupled to the first gimbal. A torque is generated from the rotation of the first rotor and the second rotor. An object is directed using the torque.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a system for directing an object is disclosed. The system includes a first pair of gyroscopes that generates a first torque and a second pair of gyroscopes that generates a second torque. A processor is coupled to the first pair of gyroscopes and the second pair of gyroscopes. The processor determines a state of the first pair of gyroscopes and the second pair of gyroscopes, adjusts the first pair of gyroscopes and the second pair of gyroscopes in response to the state, and directs an object using alternately the first torque and the second torque.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for directing an object is disclosed. A first torque is generated using a first pair of gyroscopes. A second torque is generated using a second pair of gyroscopes. A state of the first pair of gyroscopes and the second pair of gyroscopes is determined. The first pair of gyroscopes and the second pair of gyroscopes are adjusted in response to the state. An object is directed using alternately the first torque and the second torque.
Embodiments of the invention may provide numerous technical advantages. The technical advantage of one embodiment is that the system uses gyroscopes located within an object to direct the object in a medium. The need for external apparatus, thrust, or propellants is reduced or eliminated in directing the object, which allows the object to be directed in a controlled manner in the medium while reducing or eliminating disturbances. Another technical advantage of one embodiment is that the system produces continuous direction control, thus reducing the need for additional directing features that may be needed for systems that only provide intermittent direction control.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.